What Was That Name Again?
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: Magical children have been going missing for the past six years but now they've turned up at Hogwarts calling themselves the Knights of the Round Table. They are lead by the Boy Who Lived but what did he say his name was? Lord Harry James Perevall Holmes... This story will include characters from other fandoms but since the main focus is on Harry I haven't made it a crossover.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandpit ;)_

 _If anyone has an suggestions for additions to Harry's name in this or for who should be included amongst the knights of the round table, please pm me or leave a review and I might make an edit to include your suggestion. The main chapters will be longer than this prologue but since they havent been written yet it may take some time for me to upload them. Happy fanfictioning :)_

* * *

September First, Nineteen-Ninety-One started off in a normal manner. It wasn't until the evening, at the Welcome Feast, that something peculiar happened. The first years, whose ranks were rather diminished due to the mysterious disappearances of magical children in recent years, had just been sorted and Minerva McGonagall was preparing to remove the sorting hat from the Great Hall when the doors of that room creaked open. They were being pushed by two cloaked figures who then fell into step behind another cloaked person who lead a procession of people in cloaks into the room. As they came closer it became obvious that these were either children or really, really short adults.

"Who are you?" Albus Dumbledore stood to address the leader of the people in cloaks.

"We are the knights of the Round Table," as he spoke the leader removed his hood to reveal messy black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt graced his forehead. "I am Lord Harry James Peverall Holmes Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Pevensie Caledonesius Watson Skywalker Lefay Pendragon Ambrosius Potter. I've come to attend Hogwarts, as have my friends." Having said his piece the boy who looked so much like his father strode forward, picked up the sorting hat and placed it on his head. Mere seconds later, the hat yelled out a house. Everyone looked at everyone else in confusion. Even Dumbledore seemed puzzled. Had the sorting hat just called out 'Aegyptus'? A grinding noise attracted the attention of every occupant of the room. The Great Hall was expanding. A crack grew down the centre of the floor. A fifth house table rose out of it. Harry's uniform, which could now be seen under the cloak, gained purple, sky blue and gold accents as he casually sat at one end of the new house table.

One by one, the other Knights of the Round Table stepped up to be sorted. Each of them joined Lord Potter at the new Aegyptus house table. When all were seated, every missing magical child was now accounted for.

It was a rather uncertain Dumbledore who invited his students to partake of the delicious feast.


	2. Chapter 1: The Staff Meeting

_Harry was running. Running and running and running. Dudley, Piers, Malcolm and Gordon were chasing him again. If they caught him they would hit him so he had to keep running. All he could think of was his need to get away. Suddenly Harry realised he was no longer on the playground. The six-year-old boy stumbled to a halt and looked around at the shelves of glass orbs in confusion. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of Harry._

" _Hello Harry Potter. I'm Isabella Peverell. I have come to take you home."_

" _Back to Aunt P-Petunia and U-Uncle V-V-Vernon?"_

" _No, to Camelot, your ancestral home." The young boy's eyes grew large at the lady's words. "Now just pick up that glass ball there please and we can be going." Harry picked up the prophecy; Isabella put a hand on the young boy's shoulder and the two vanished from the Department of Mysteries, reappearing in a place where none could go without invite._

After the welcome feast the teachers stood and, led by Dumbledore, hurried to the staffroom for an emergency meeting. It took half an hour for the staff to settle down enough to have the discussion the headmaster wished to have.

"They're all back. Every single child that has gone missing over the past six years has reappeared tonight"

"We ought to tell the parents."

"So we should, but some of those children are muggleborns, how do we tell parents who've never heard of Hogwarts that their missing children now attend this place?"

"Do you think we can get away with not telling?"

"I don't think so. Some of those children have older siblings here."

"What I don't understand is, how did they get that new house?"

"And why was it called Aegyptus?"

"Well, Aegyptus is Latin for Egypt but what that has to do with any of this I have no idea."

"Did you hear them call themselves the Knights of the Round Table? Isn't that what King Arthur called his knights?"

"You're right. Hmm I wonder…"

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a legend that says that Merlin put a spell on Camelot so that only someone of his or King Arthur's blood line could find the castle. What if that was true and one of those children is a descendant of either king or wizard. Maybe they took the other children there." The rest of the teachers looked at McGonagall thoughtfully. After about five minutes of contemplative silence Dumbledore suggested retiring for the night, knowing that without asking the children the staff would be unable to gain answers to any of their questions.

"Before you go, it appears we are in need of a fifth head of house. Any volunteers? Quirrel, how about you?" Professor Quirrel nervously gave his consent, unsure what his master would make of his being head of the house Harry Potter was in.


	3. Chapter 2: Aegyptus House

Chapter 2

 _Hermione sat by herself in a secluded part of the park, back against a tree, reading a book and hoping not to attract any attention._ _The mean kids were on the swings talking and laughing loudly but Hermione felt sure it was only a matter of time before they'd grow bored._ _Then she knew; they would come looking for her._ _They liked to laugh at her about many things; her large front teeth; her bushy hair; her love of books._ _Anything that might upset the six-and-a-half-year-old bookworm._

 _It didn_ _'t take long for Hermione's prediction to come true._

" _Look everyone._ _It's bucktooth._ _I thought we told her she wasn't allowed to come here anymore._ _We don't want to catch those teeth!"_

" _Let_ _'_ _s go teach her a lesson._ _"_ _The bullies got off the swings and headed over to Hermione._ _They were taunting her about her teeth and her hair._ _Hermione felt like crying but didn't want the bullies to see her tears._

" _Leave her alone."_ _The voice came from behind Hermione._ _A boy of a similar age to Hermione came to stand next to her._ _Arms crossed, he stared down the group of bullies._ _The bullies were clearly intimidated by this and quickly left, muttering mutinously under their breath._

" _Do they bully you often?" the boy questioned._

" _Yes, thank you for helping me."_

" _That's alright._ _I used to be bullied myself._ _I won't let anyone else go through that."_

" _How did you get them to stop_ _?"_

" _I ran away to Camelot_ _._ _You could come to Camelot with me._ _You would never be bullied again._ _"_

" _Alright," Hermione took the boy's hand._ _"I'm Hermione Granger."_

" _Harry Peverell Potter."_

 **Harry let go of Hermione's hand and she looked around in interest.** **They were stood in the courtyard of a white walled castle.** **A woman in an old fashioned dress sat on the steps that led inside.**

" **Hermione** **,** **come and meet Isabella Peverell** **.** **She's my ancestress."**

" **But how can she be?" asked Hermione logically.** **"Surely she would be dead by now?"** **A flash of light came from behind them.** **The children turned to see what it was.** **A man, who had the same messy black hair that Harry did, was stood looking around in confusion.**

" **Who are you?" asked Harry.**

" **His name is Sherlock Holmes," Isabella replied for the man.** **"He is also your ancestor Harry, though it seems it is Hermione's presence here that summoned him."**

Quirrel entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, on the second of September, feeling nervous. Today was his first day as a Head of House and he didn't want to get anything wrong. His master had been amused by the turn of events and hoped to use Quirrel's new position to get rid of the Potter boy somehow. The Defence Professor was just glad he hadn't been punished for this.

The Deputy Headmistress strode over to the nervous professor and handed him a stack of parchments.

"These are the timetables for your students," she told him and pushed him off in the direction of his new house's table. Quirrel looked at the name on the top parchment in the stack. _It would have to be Potter's timetable._ The Head of Aegyptus House looked up at the house table and located the student. Harry Potter sat near the centre of the table, apparently trying to talk to the entirety of his housemates at once.

Quirrel decided not to try and talk to the students, placing their timetable in front of them, and then trying to work out who the next person on the pile was. When the task was finally complete, Quirrel gratefully returned to the top table and begin on his breakfast.

Harry looked over his timetable as he ate his porridge with one hand. His first lesson at Hogwarts would be Charms, which he felt fairly confident about. It was the afternoon's potion lesson he wasn't looking forward to. It wasn't the subject itself that would be the problem; it was the teacher. Harry had it from a fairly reliable source that Professor Snape and Harry's dad had been rivals at school and that the teacher was likely to hate Harry on principle.

The students of Aegyptus House were used to living in a castle and found their way around easily enough. Harry and his friends were in fact the first students to reach the Charms lesson; the Hufflepuff students had gotten totally lost and the Slytherins had tried to use a secret passage but had taken the wrong one and ended up taking a longer route. The Aegyptus students also had the easiest time in the lesson.

Elsewhere in the castle, a certain headmaster was not having an easy time. Dumbledore was in his office, attempting to work out the wording for a letter he needed to send out multiple copies of. A letter that would tell grieving parents their lost children had returned.

Two different letters would be needed, Dumbledore decided. One letter for the children whose parents were both muggles and one letter for the witches and wizards whose children had reappeared. It took the old wizard two hours to get the two letters written, then another half an hour copying each letter enough times. Then he had to address the envelopes, put the letter inside, seal the envelope and send them all. The school owls were very busy that day.


End file.
